indianajonesfandomcom-20200222-history
Sophia Hapgood
|death= |profession=*Archaeologist *Psychic *CIA agent |allegiances=*Nur-Ab-Sal *Indiana Jones *CIA}} Sophia Hapgood was an archaeologist and an agent of the OSS and, later, the CIA. She was known for her dark red hair and green eyes, and her belief in psychic premonitions. Biography Sophia was born into a wealthy family from Philadelphia''Indiana Jones and the Fate of Atlantis, but her rebellious nature made her somewhat of a black sheep. Her first encounter with Indiana Jones was on the Jastro expedition in Iceland, where the pair unearthed many unusual artifacts. The two became close, but maintained a professional relationship. Afterward, Indy was disappointed to learn that Hapgood had pocketed many of the best pieces for herself; some she sold on the international antiquities market. Hapgood was reunited with Jones in 1938, when she asked for his help in securing the Covenant of Buddha, referenced in an ancient scroll she had uncovered in Nepal. The search led them to Afghanistan—where Hapgood was briefly kidnapped by bandits—then to the lost city of Chanri-Ha, and finally to the location of the Covenant scrolls: a remote Buddhist temple on the Yangtze River. Indy and Sophie fought off a company of Japanese raiders, but the sacred scrolls were destroyed in the process. Disappointed, Hapgood refocused herself on psychic pursuits, turning her attention to a strange medallion she had kept from the Jastro expedition years earlier. She became convinced the piece had once belonged to Atlantean king Nur-Ab-Sal. Claiming that Nur-Ab-Sal spoke to her through the object, her seminars on Atlantis became quite popular among the socialites of New York City. In 1939, an extremely skeptical Indiana Jones interrupted one such gathering to warn Sophie of an urgent Nazi interest in all things Atlantean. After a run in with the dastardly SS Colonel Klaus Kerner, Hapgood joined Jones in his race against the Germans. In the process, Hapgood came increasingly under the influence of her medallion, as if the artifact wanted to return to Atlantis and restore Nur-Ab-Sal to power. Indy helped free her from the medallion's grasp and after the case, they became romantically involved—though briefly. After WWII, Sophia landed a job with the CIA and caught up with Indiana Jones in the American southwest in 1947. She showed up at various times during Indy's search for the four missing pieces of the Infernal Machine, a Babylonian device said to be able to open a portal between reality and the Aetherium. Their romance was rekindled somewhat. Hapgood informed Indy about the Soviet investigation into a Babylonian ruin, and this led to the pair taking turns saving each other from various impossible situations. In the end, Sophia was double-crossed by her boss Simon Turner and sent into the Aetherium. Here, she was possessed by the Sumerian god Marduk, their combined entity taking the form of a bizarre, harpy-like creature. Indy was able to break the spell, however, and the two embraced before escaping from the collapsing Aetherium. If they had a relationship after this, it was probably short-lived; Sophia soon parted ways with Jones one final time. Behind the scenes *The character's name is an homage to noted historian Charles Hapgood, author of ''The Maps of the Ancient Sea Kings. *According to Fate of Atlantis creator Hal Barwood, Sophia's appearance was modeled on LucasArts' Associate Director of Development Lucy Bradshaw. Analysis of The Fate of Atlantis, from a Spanish fan site *Jane Jacobs provided the voice of Sophia in the 1993 CD-ROM re-release of Fate of Atlantis. (The original 1992 release had no voices.) *Tasia Valenza provided Sophia's voice in Indiana Jones and the Infernal Machine. Sophia's role in the Fate of Atlantis game *Sophia is the player's sidekick in the game; there is occasional antagonism and teasing between the two. *Cooperation between Sophia and Indy is critical to solving some riddles. For example, some characters insist on talking to Sophia, and Indy is able to take advantage of the distraction. *Sophia often provides Indy/the player with hints whenever he talks with her. *In some very few circumstances, the player has control of Sophia. *Sophia accompanies Indy in most of his travel, if the player chooses the Team Path. Appearances *''Indiana Jones and the Fate of Atlantis'' *''Indiana Jones and the Fate of Atlantis (comic)'' *''Indiana Jones: Thunder in the Orient'' *''Indiana Jones and the Infernal Machine'' Sources *''The Lost Journal of Indiana Jones'' Notes and references Hapgood, Sophia Hapgood, Sophia Hapgood, Sophia Hapgood, Sophia Hapgood, Sophia Hapgood, Sophia Hapgood, Sophia